


Trust Me

by starxbomb



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Reader, Omega Reader, Reader-Insert, Second person POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 05:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10379517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starxbomb/pseuds/starxbomb
Summary: Bucky takes a big step in recovering from Hydra - coming off of suppressants.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever writing smut or a/b/o dynamics so criticism is welcome! I hope you do not find it mediocre. Also apologies for the shitty generic title.

The topic of suppressants had come up a few times between the two of you. Hydra kept Bucky on them for so long to avoid him lashing out and fighting alphas in charge. The Bucky you know and love isn't one to pick fights with other alphas (or anyone, really), but when Hydra wiped his memories he was relying purely on evolutionary instincts. 

Bucky has gone through extensive therapy in Wakanda to no longer be affected by the Russian words that once activated the Winter Soldier. Steve worked hard to clear the names of his teammates who stood by him, and Tony also went through therapy to cope with his anger surrounding the death of his parents. During that time you had been hired as an in-house medic at the Avengers compound. Your job ranged from disinfecting simple wounds new agents got during training to stitching up bullet wounds and gashes from missions the Avengers went on. 

You met Steve when you had to remove a bullet from his shoulder. Despite insisting that he didn't need stitches, a simple bandage would do since the serum would heal it faster, you told him to sit his butt back down and that he was getting stitches. Though he was still in Wakanda and healing, Steve thought of Bucky when he met you. He knew Bucky and you would click and he became friends with you himself, as well. When Bucky moved to the compound, Steve went to work with trying to set the two of you up. 

Steve was right, the two of you had clicked instantly. However, Bucky was initially too nervous to ask you out. You hoped that him coming to you for cuts and scrapes that didn't need your attention was his way of trying to show you he liked you. You didn't want to push him into something he wasn't ready for yet, but when he politely asked if you would like to go to dinner with him, you responded "yes" before he even finished his sentence. The date went perfectly and he asked you to officially be "his girl". 

That was two years ago and you've since bonded and moved in together, but he still had yet to stop taking suppressants. He explained to you that even after escaping Hydra he continued to take them, because he didn't trust himself to remain calm. From then on you tried to remind him often of how much you trust him, and though you didn't want to push him, you told him that you think he'd be fine without the suppressants. Eventually he tells you he's taking smaller doses and then will stop taking them altogether. 

* * *

 

Even if Bucky would never admit to not feeling well, you can tell he doesn't. He seems feverish and is unusually clingy. You can tell the last of the suppressants are making their way out of his system. His scent is more prominent than usual and his appetite increased; he's going to start his rut soon. You know this is going to screw up your own cycle, but you can't help but be excited. He could already keep up with your heats even on suppressants and you can imagine his libido would be through the roof while rutting. 

Despite not knowing exactly when Bucky's rut will start you go to work as you're not far away. A nagging feeling brings you home early though. Bucky approaches you as soon as you open the door, wearing just sweatpants. 

"Missed you," he mumbles, pulling you close to him. You take the opportunity to scent him and _lord_ ; he's always smelled amazing to you, but he's got you weak in the knees today. 

"I missed you too, baby," you reply. He tugs your hips so they're against his own, and you can feel his hard on.

"Not as much as I missed you." He kisses along your jawline and you feel yourself becoming wet. He moves down to kiss along your bond mark. "Need you, doll."

"Take me to bed then, alpha." He taps the back of your thigh and you take the cue to jump up and wrap your legs around him. As he walks you to his bedroom you take the opportunity to kiss along his neck and bond mark, as he had done to you just a moment ago. When he reaches the bed he lays you down and moves to take off your shirt as your hands move to his sweatpants. After rushing to get your clothes off you roll over onto your knees with your face down, presenting yourself. You expected Bucky to be far too worked up to be teased, his cock looked painfully swollen, and the hormones from his rut had you wet enough to take his knot. To your surprise Bucky positions himself on his back and under you, pulling your hips down to his face. He swirled his tongue around your entrance and spread your slick from there to your clit. He laps his tongue in circles around it. 

"God, Bucky..." you moaned. He hummed around your clit in response, causing you to shiver. With one hand on your hip, his other hand finds its way to your tits, kneading one of them. You feel your orgasm approaching quickly. 

"Bucky, gonna make me cum," you moan out. He brings his hand down from your breasts back to your hip to keep you on his face while you orgasm. You shout out his name, but even after you cum he keeps his mouth on your pussy. He moves a hand again and shifts himself so that he can slip a finger into your entrance. He can quickly add another with how wet you are and curls his fingers. Still sensitive from the last orgasm, you feel yourself about to cum again. You tug at his hair as you cum and shout his name. He comes out from under your thighs and kneels behind you. 

"Ready to take my knot, doll?" he whispers huskily. 

"Yes," you moan out as he runs his hands over your ass. He gives one cheek a quick spank before lining his cock up, slipping in easily. He fills you perfectly and gives you a moment to adjust after his hips are against your ass. He starts out with a slow, teasing pace as usual but quickly becomes needy for more and speeds up the movement of his hips. He leans forward to run a hand over your breasts again. 

"You like that, baby? Like how I fill you up?" he growls out. 

"God, yes, Buck. So good," you say breathily. 

"You gonna cum for me doll? Your pussy feels so good an tight, gonna make me cum." Keeping one hand on your ass, he moves the other from your breasts to your clit, rubbing in slow circles. 

"Yes, Bucky!" you shout out. He feels you starting to tighten around his cock and pulls out to get on his back underneath you. 

"Wanna see your pretty face when I knot you, baby girl," he mumbles, lining himself up with you again. He brings a thumb back to your clit. "Bounce on my cock, baby." You put your hands on his chest to support yourself and try to match the pace he was fucking you at a moment ago. 

"I'm so close," you moan to him. His thumb speeds up on your clit.

"Cum for me, baby," Bucky says. As you let out a scream when you cum, he groans deeply, feeling your pussy squeeze around his cock. He lets out a long moan as his knot inflates and he spills his cum inside you. You lay on top of his chest while you both catch your breath, his arms around you. 

"I love you," he whispers, pressing a sweet kiss to your forehead. 

"I love you too, baby," you say, "and I told you it wouldn't be so bad comin' off the pills." You return a kiss to his lips and then rest your head in the crook of his neck, near his bond mark.

"Shuddup," he mumbles sleepily. You both rest up, considering his rut will most likely set off your heat early. It won't be such a bad one though. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!!


End file.
